clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA Agent G) or Gary for short, is Club Penguin's inventor and the former owner of the Sports Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Pizza with extra cheese and anchovies, and is almost always seen drinking coffee in the HQ. In an issue of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei's, but smaller and thinner. Gary also doesn't own any Puffles. Gary is also afraid of crowds and is shy. In Club Penguin Times Issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary would make an appearance at the Festival of Flight 2009, and he did. Also in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", the quote at the top of the page was by G. Gary is the only person who has the keys to open his invention cabinet in Mission 7. He also had his own room in the Sports Shop that may have been moved to the Everyday Phoning Facility. He mainly comes to the Halloween Parties. If you meet him you could get a stamp, a background, and, if you're lucky enough, you could even add him to your Buddy List. If you see him now a days, he is now the normal Blue, but in his player card, he is wearing the Old Blue color that only appeared in Penguin Chat. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, or 3000 (Mainly 3000.) 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the EPF, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director (who was later revealed to be Aunt Arctic in Operation: Blackout) is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Revealed in 2009, it was confirmed that Gary is either claustrophobic or very shy. So if you notice the quote he says "Can you stop crowding around me!!" do so or he may log off. Autograph During the Halloween Party 2008, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. He appeared again during Festival of Flight 2009 at the Underground Pool, the Tallest Mountain and during the Halloween Party 2009 at the Haunted House and the Secret Lab. Another appearance was during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. He also appeared at the Halloween Party 2011 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber His appearances are mostly on special occasions and rarely comes randomly. He has no favorite server, so it is hard to locate him. He gave out a new background during the Medieval Party 2012, where he was found around the island doing Scorn's Quest. His latest appearance was at the Halloween Party 2012, where he gave out a new background and was mostly found at the Haunted Mansion. He appeared at the Prehistoric Party in January 2013. Family Gariwald VIII Main article: Gariwald VIII Gariwald VIII is Gary's great uncle. He was seen at the ghost lab at the Halloween Party 2012. Garugg the Ugg Ugg Main article: Garugg the Ugg Ugg Garugg the Ugg Ugg was Gary's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great uncle. He was mentioned in the Club Penguin Times. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer!! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! (this was probably a Sneak-Peek for Puffle Trouble, because it is a Super-Soda Machine Herbert has.) *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? *IT'S ALIVE! *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Let's go this way. *We're here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating insterments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *Interesting observation *Takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is weird *Yes I am rather good at escaping *Great Scott Gary's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. *Sensei? ... ... ... I have heard of Sensei. *CeCe?... ... ... I've never heard of this CeCe. Can she invent? Gary's Items Gary has a collection of Club Penguin items that he has in his inventory, here is the list of the confirmed ones! Clothing *Dark Blue (Color) *Gary's Glasses (3 pairs, his original, his Halloween Party 2011 pair and his Halloween Party 2012 pair) *Gary's Glasses (Prehistoric Party) *Gary's Lab Coat *Ghoul Detector 3000 *Thunder Blade *Glowing Pumpkin Head *Skyward Staff *Gary Background *Rad Scientist Costume Pins *Shamrock Pin *Music Note Pin *Plant Pin *Pizza Pin *Balloon Pin *Lantern Pin *Beach Ball Pin *Sun Pin *Horse Shoe Pin *Astro Barrier Ship Pin *Hockey Stick Pin *Pencil Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Telescope Pin *Pirate Flag Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Jet Pack Pin *Life Ring Pin *Bonfire Pin *Christmas Tree Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Apple Pin *Cactus Pin *Teddy Bear Pin *Ice Cube Pin *Shrimp Pin *Pot of Gold Pin *Box Pin *Microphone Pin *Ruby Pin *Tulip Pin Trivia *Gary's first appearance to the island was during the 2008 Halloween Party. *Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection except the Soccer Ball Pin as seen in the Missions. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the Missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza as he said on Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force. *When people make a big crowd around him, he'll get nervous and try to hide or leave. *Gary judged the Halloween igloo decorating contest 2010 with Aunt Arctic. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. *Gary wears an indestructible lab coat. *Gary was the first mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *Some pictures show him writing with his left hand others show him using his right, meaning it's possible for him to be ambidextrous. *Gary's glasses could be special, because in the Halloween Party 2011, he didn't need night vision goggles or a lamp to see. Otherwise he knows the way of the Dark Chamber naturally. *Gary tries not to be confusing as proved in mission #3. *Gary has anywhere between 10-99 pairs of socks (it is different to everyone) as revealed on Mission 1. *Gary helped Rockhopper upgrade The Migrator for Rockhopper's Quest. *In The Brazilian Puffle Album, Gary is seen at Brown Puffle's Page *Gary is extremely quick at multiplication in math. *Gary is best friends with Aunt Arctic mentioned in the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011. *In The Club Penguin Times Issue#341 he said that he build the Hydra Heads. *At the beginning of the Medieval Party 2012, there was a bug that had the player card he had from the Halloween Party 2011 and had the Thunder Blade instead of the Ghoul Detector. Club Penguin later changed his player card to his classic player card. *A game he played when you were in his "home" (lighthouse) at the Medieval Party 2012 is "I Spy Wizard Eye". *At the Medieval Party 2012, there was a special seat at the lighthouse for him, probably to escape crowds. *Gary Made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song). *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to save the island with a Milkshakerocketcopter3000. *Gary could not add some penguins at the beginning of Halloween Party 2012 because of a glitch. *Gary was kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear on November 8th, 2012 and freed on November 24th. *Gary will appear at the Prehistoric Party in January 2013. *Gary may own a Green Puffle because one was seen with him in the Gadget Room in a newspaper issue. *His way of saying "Great Scott" is similar to Dr. Emmet L. Brown from Back to the Future, a popular movie franchise. *He used to have The Disco when he was younger. **He also didn't have his lab coat, just a turquoise shirt and a brown tie. **Also, when he was younger, he had braces. This is odd because penguins don't have teeth, althought some penguin artwork in the game actually have teeth. *Two of his favorite dinosaurs are Micropachycephalosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. *When he was a kid he had a stuffed Tyrannosaurus named Lord Chompington, who apparently, was quite polite. *He has many family members, including cousins, uncles and an aunt (not the one you're thinking of). Most of them are very shy. *He's shown to have a extremely high degree of myopia (shortsightedness), as his left eyeglass has -11,5 degrees and the right one has -13,5. Gallery In-game sprites Gary_In-Game.png|Gary in-game. Gary captured9.png|Gary in-game (Operation- Blackout) Sys_Gary.png|System Defender Sprite Gary's Player Cards Gary player card flight.png|Gary's old player card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween player card. Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Halloween Party 2012 player card. Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Prehistoric Party player card. Gary's Backgrounds Gary_backround.png|Gary's oldest player card (notice Gary standing on the left side). Gary201020201020202.PNG|Gary's first background. New_Background.png|Gary's second background. gary2011201120112011.PNG|Gary's third background. Screenshot_1304.png|Gary's fourth background. gary's fofth background.PNG|Gary's fifth background, with Gariwald VIII in it. Back.png.png|Gary's sixth background. Gary on the Buddy list Screenshot_1313.png|Gary on the Buddy list. Screenshot_1312.png|Gary pop up to say he is online. AddGary.png|Trying to add Gary when he is offline. Gary when he is offline.png|Gary on the Buddy List when he is offline. Gary's Signature Big_Big_Gary_Sig.png|Gary's Signature Gary old signature very old.png|Gary's oldest signature. Gary Spotted Gary penguin play.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. IsawG.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. 11122.PNG|Gary spotted during the Festival of Flight. Gary1.png|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2012. gary halloween.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2010. Gary11.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. Translation: "We go into Mansion". Gary1q.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. Screenshot 1301.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. garyspotted2012.PNG|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Gary found 2.PNG|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Garythegg.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga2sssss.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga7.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga5.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga4.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga3.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga2.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga1.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GA.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Screenshot_7.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GARY ROCKS!.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P1.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P2.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P3.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P4.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P5.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Garyglitch.PNG|A glitch that happened to Gary's player card during the Halloween Party 2012. Gary_in_Yeti.png|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2012. qwwe.png|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2012. Screenshot 7007.png Screenshot 7006.png Screenshot 7005.png Gary at portuguese.png Bye Gary.png 1joshuarulesMeetGaryYumYum.png|G spotted in the Yum Yum in a Portuguese server. Gary!!.png Gary Yum Yum!.png Gary in french.png Artwork Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G. Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Gary desk.PNG|Agent G at the desk in the Sports Shop. Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. Agent G.png|Gary studying mysterious tremors under the Island. GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card-Jitsu. Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times Issue 200. g11.png|G's new Power Card for 2009. G without glasses.jpg|Gary using a magnify glass. Notice he is showing his eye for the first time. Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the AC 3000. garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a storm. Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm. Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp. THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary wearing Aunt Arctic's glasses. Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG|Gary planning to catch Herbert P. Bear. Gary.PNG|Gary, who uses Old Blue as his Color. Fullscreen capture 25062011 173819.jpg|Gary's Pin Collection (note the missing Soccer Ball Pin). SuperComputer.PNG|Gary's personal computer. Gary glasses face to face.JPG|Gary going to shake hands with the agent. Garycompletefeildop.png|Gary on the Field Op in the EPF Command Room. Garypowercard.png|Gary in Card-Jitsu after playing his power card. Pjlj.PNG|Gary GaryRedFirePowerCard.png|Another Gary power card being played in Card-Jitsu. TalkingGary.gif|Gary the Gadget Guy talking. Screenshot_1243.png|Gary in ask Gary. GaryAskGaryScrollOver.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" when scrolled over GaryM5wiperglasses.png|In PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur with wind shield-like glasses. Gary the gg.png|A bug in Gary's Player card. GaryKnightingPenguinTCPT343.png|Gary knighting a penguin with the Thunder Blade in The Club Penguin Times Issue #343. Garybrokenit.png|'Gary' stuck in the Crab Translator 3000. THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png|Gary's first appearance in "The Party Starts Now." GaryMission.png|Gary sitting at the counter, awaiting the answer to his riddle. GaryPSA.png|Gary listening to orders from the Director. Gary12.png|Gary when the waddle squad approached him. Gary3.png|Gary affter the Crab Translator 3000 exploded. Gary5.png|Gary at the Night Club, explaining Herbert's punishments Gary6.png|Gary talking to the agent. Gary7.png|Gary pointing to a screen. Gary8.png|Gary thinking. Gary9.png|Gary pointing at the Furensic Analyzer 3000. Gary10.png|Gary filled with joy. Gary 7.png|Gary shocked. Gary 3.png|Gary as seen in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. G-dancing.png|Gary is dancing in "The Party Starts Now." Popcrongary.png|Gary from his second background. GwithKlutzyPSAM5.png|Gary with Klutzy captured. 649x790 Gary.png|Gary with the Ghoul Detector. Screenshot from 2012-09-27 08:27:10.png|Gary with Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. 2010010613 05 17Copy5.png|A plush of Gary. LS Gary.png|Gary playing with his Night of the Living Sled figurines. Gary herberts site.png|Gary in Herbert's site Blackout glasses.PNG|Gary Being attacked by herbert in a Operation: Blackout sneak peak. (Look at the left lense) HERBERTGARY.png|Gary in Herbert's Blackout Fortress. Gary2.png|Gary worried about something Gary 1.jpg|"Ask Gary" in the newspaper. Gary 2 chunky.png|Gary inventing and experimenting with Gariwald VIII In issue #366 of the newspaper. Gary 3 chunky.png|"Ask Gary" when you scroll the cursor over Gary flashneeded.png|Gary showed when you try to play Club Penguin and you haven't updated flash. Logoffscreenblackouts.PNG|Gary in a logout screen. Gary_in_Stage.png|Gary's cutout in Stage Gary_captured9.png|Gary captured during the Operation: Blackout. Gary26.png|Gary holding a picture of his uncle Gariwald VIII Gary25.png|Gary frightened. GaryEureeka.png|Gary making a discovery. GaryHomepage.png|Gary as seen on the homepage. Gary Issue 376.png|Gary excited. Young gary.png|Gary at a young age. Gary_Excited.png|Gary teaching about science Gary355354.PNG|Gary as seen in issue #130 of the Club Penguin Times. Run gary.png|Gary running See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op *EPF *Cheese 3000 *Halloween Parties * Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:FAOTW Category:Homepage Category:Sport Shop Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Gary's Family